Don't Starve Razem: Nowe Rządy (DST)
Nowe Rządy (ang. A New Reign) – darmowy dodatek w postaci serii aktualizacji do Don't Starve: Razem. Proces Tworzenia Aktualizacje początkowo miały być wydawane co 3 tygodnie przez 6 miesięcy, lecz dalej są wydawane. Pierwsza z nich ("East or West, Base is Best") została udostępniona w czwartek 11 sierpnia 2016r. Informacje o tym można znaleźć na Forum Klei. Pełna wersja "Królowa cieni, Charlie, rozpoczęła tworzenie swoich własnych elementów świata Don't Starve, a jej wpływy objawia się w nowy tajemniczy sposób. Jaki jest jej plan wobec Wilsona i innych? Czy ma zamiar pomóc im w walce o przetrwanie, a może ma coś bardziej nikczemnego w zanadrzu?" 18 Października 2016r. Klei udostępniło pierwszą pełną aktualizację dodatku Nowe Rządy. Główne zmiany * Nowe przedmioty: Dzieła Charlie są rozsianie po całym świecie i są gotowe na zbadanie! * Nowe wydarzenia: Odkryj potęgę Księżycowego Berła, uzyskując je dzięki mrocznym i magicznym sposobom. * Ulepszenia mapy: Mnóstwo nowych ulepszeń mapy. Zawiera kilka nowych przedmiotów mogących globalnie oznaczać lub pokazywać teren dla każdego. * Znajdź swoich znajomych: Stwórz kompas aby nigdy już ich nie zgubić ponownie! * Zmiany w chorobie: Choroba jest teraz rzadsza i nieprzewidywalna, lecz są znaki ostrzegawcze, na które gracz może zwrócić uwagę, zanim roślina zachoruje. * I wiele więcej: balansowanie rozgrywki, poprawki błędów, przedmioty, korzyści i więcej! "Charlie, królowa cieni uknuła nowe mroczne wyzwania dla Wilsona i jego towarzyszy w przetrwaniu z jej sali tronowej Umbral i jest gotowa aby wprowadzić swoje ostatnie wytwory dla świata Don't Starve Razem." 24 Listopada 2016r. została udostępniona druga część pełnej aktualizacji Nowe Rządy. Główne zmiany * Nowi uroczy kompani: Sprawdź skalne legowisko by znaleźć i zaprzyjaźnić się z jednym z adoptowanych małych zwierząt, między innymi mały pies gończy, kociszop, glommer i wiele więcej! * Nowy Boss: Zmierz się z Królową Pszczół i jej okropnymi zniewolonymi pszczołami dla satysfakcji oraz aby uzyskać unikatowy łup z tej całkiem nowej walki! * Nowe struktury: Stwórz bramki i płoty dla zagrody dla zwierzaków lub przestrzeni dla twojego nowego ogrodu do uprawy marmuru! * I wiele więcej: Zbalansowane zmiany, poprawki błędów, nowa muzyka, receptury i więcej! "Nowe rządy królowej cieni rozniosły się po całej krainie Don't Starve Together a teraz również w głąb ziemi. Jaki antyczny sekret zostanie zgłębiony przez mroczną intrygę Charlie i jaki cel ma zaplanowany dla bestii w centrum ruin?" Główne zmiany * Nowi Giganci: Nowi przeciwnicy jak np. Grzybucha, Królowa Pszczół i Klaus czekają na wyzwanie. Mrówkolew zapewni ci kłopoty, jeśli szukasz kogoś do walki. * Ulepszone Mikroklimaty: Zwiedź pustynny mikroklimat w nadziei na odkrycie oazy lub podbij jaskinie i dostań się do serca ruin, aby odkryć starożytne sekrety. * Zawartość dla Nowych Ruin: Kim jest starożytny Fuelweaver i co Charlie ma dla niego? Nowości Przez Epoki Świat * Księżycowa Skała; * Meteory; * Ozdobne Odrzwia; * Skamieniałe Drzewa; Mechanika * Choroba; * Deszcz Meteorów; * Odrastanie Roślin; * Oswajanie i ujeżdżanie bawołów; Stworzenia/Rośliny * Drzewa Gałązkowe; * Lawarwa; * Mniejsza świetlista jagoda; * Róże; * Soczyste jagody; * Śluzowca; * Trawiasty Gekon; Struktury/Przedmioty * Przedmioty związane z bawołami; ** Eleganckie Siodło; ** Kostka Soli; ** Siodło; ** Siodłoróg; ** Siodło Wojenne; ** Szczotka; * Przedmioty Grobowe; ** Biały Goniec; ** Bączek; ** Czarny Goniec; ** Drapaczka do Pleców; ** Nieszczelna Filiżanka; ** Odświeżacz Powietrza; ** Pogięty Łyżkowidelec; ** Wieszak z Drutu; ** Zabawkowy Koń Trojański; ** Łyżka do Butów; * Broń; ** Bicz; * Flegma; * Łuskowa Podłoga; * Miś Bernie; * Stalowa Wełna; * Wirujący Wiatraczek; * Ząb Lawarwy; Nowe Rządy Świat * Nowe mikroklimaty: ** Nowy typ pustyni; ** Atrium; * Antyczne wrota; * Gigantyczny ul; * Jaskiniowe doły; * Księżycowe Rzeźby; * Księżycowy Podest; * Marmurowe Rzeźby; * Oaza; * Skalne Legowisko; * Skamielina; Mechanika * Nowe zakładki; ** Dary; ** Kartografia; ** Pupile; ** Rzeźbiarstwo; * Nowe wydarzenia; ** Noce Halloween'owe; ** Zimowa Uczta; ** Rok Gobblera; ** Rok Varga / Walentynki * Przemiana berła; * Gracze widzą się nawzajem, trzymając kompas; * Burze piaskowe; * Krusząca się ziemia; Stworzenia/Rośliny * Nowi przeciwnicy naczelni; ** Cieniste Figury Szachowe; ** Grzybucha; ** Klaus; ** Królowa Pszczół; ** Ożywione szkielety: *** Jaskiniowy; *** Leśny; *** Antyczny; * Nowy wygląd Kaktusów; * Choinka; * Kanarek; * Marmurowy krzew; * Mrówkolew; * Pszczoła strażniczka; * Pupile; ** Broodling; ** Ewelet; ** Giblet; ** Glomglom; ** Kittycoon; ** Vargling; * Stagehand; * Ślepy Jeleń; Struktury/Przedmioty * Antyczny klucz; * Biurko Kartografa; * Drewniana Bramka; * Drewniany Płot; * Cieniste kadzidło; * End Table; * Eleganckie gogle; * Grzybelusze; * Grzybia skóra; * Grzybowa Lampa; * Grzybowe zarodniki; * Koło Garncarskie; * Księżycowe Berło; * Księżycowa fontanna; * Księżycowa soczewka; * Leniwy Dezerter; * Łuskowy Piec; * Mała tabliczka; * Marmurowe Nasionko; * Mleczko Pszczele; * Ocuvigil; * Opalowy Kryształ; * Papier Woskowany; * Papier Pakowy; * Plantator grzybowy; * Porażająca Strzałka; * Przedsionek ciemności; * Przyjazny Strach na Wróble; * Pusta księżycowa soczewka; * Pustynne gogle; * Pszczela korona; * Rzadki schemat; * Rzeźby; * Stary szkielet; * Światłogrzyb; * Świąteczna donica; * Szkice; * Wosk; * Zarodnikowy Grzyb; * Zbroja z kości; * Złote Piórko; * Zwój Mapy; * Żelki; Inne Różnorodne źródła pozyskiwania zasobów Dla trzech podstawowych zasobów w grze: jagód, trawy i patyków, oprócz podstawowego źródła pozyskiwania (krzak jagodowy, sadzonka trawy, sadzonka) dodano drugie źródło (krzak soczystych jagód, trawiasty gekon, drzewo gałązkowe odpowiednio). Oba źródła mogą egzystować jednocześnie i dostarczać dokładnie tego samego surowca (w przypadku trawy i patyków) lub jego alternatywnej wersji (w przypadku jagód). W początkowej wersji na mapie dla każdego zasobu istniało tylko jedno źródło, które zmieniało się z czasem. Np. w jednej chwili albo rosły sadzonki albo drzewa patykowe ; posadzenie drugiego typu rośliny powodowało, że od razu dopadała ją choroba i wymierała. Mechanizm ten został usunięty. Choroba Wykopane i przesadzone rośliny mogą zostać z prawdopodobieństwem 10% zaatakowane przez chorobę. Jeżeli gracz nie wykopie chorej rośliny, to choroba będzie się rozprzestrzeniała na sąsiednie rośliny tego samego gatunku. Dodatkowo drzewa mogą ulegać stopniowemu kamienieniu, po którym zamiast je ścinać, trzeba je rozłupywać jak skałę. Łup ze skamieniałego drzewa jest identyczny jak ze skały. Lista Aktualizacji 11 Sierpnia 2016 - East or West, Base is Best Zmiany * Dane minimapy są teraz przechowywane na serwerze. * Dodano nowe ikony pni i spalonych drzew na minimapie. * Gracze od teraz odnajdują się na minimapie, jeśli są wyposażeni w kompas. * Dodano kilka nowych magicznych przedmiotów, które mogą zostać wykorzystane do globalnego oznaczania obszaru na minimapie, który będzie widziany dla wszystkich graczy. * Ulepszone animacje i efekty dla chorób. * Choroba od teraz będzie się koncentrować na poszczególnych roślinach sadzonek, traw i krzaków jagodowych i powoli będzie się rozprzestrzeniać na pobliskie rośliny, chyba że zostaną usunięte bądź zniszczone. * Choroba jest teraz rzadsza i nieprzewidywalna, lecz są znaki ostrzegawcze, na które gracz może zwrócić uwagę, zanim roślina zachoruje. * Teren nie będzie próbować się chronić przed chorobami. * Choroba i kamienienie teraz będą oddzielnie oznaczone w ustawieniach świata Poprawki błędów * Ikona gracza na minimapie będzie teraz wczytywać się normalnie, gdy dołączy do serwera z innego komputera. * Minimapa jaskiń jest teraz prawidłowo wczytywana, gdy gracz zginie w trybie Wilderness. Łatka 12 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono migotanie ikon na minimapie w pobliżu ocuvigil. * Ikona ocuvigil po spaleniu znika w sposób prawidłowy. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie ikony na minimapie gracza czasami się duplikowały. Łatka 15 Sierpnia 2016 * Dodano dla minimapy nowe ikony skały z żyłą złota i skały księżycowej. * Uproszczono animacje ocuvigil, aby zredukować rozmiar tekstury. * Naprawiono błąd z nierenderującą się mgłą na minimapie podczas gdy gracz jest duchem. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący brak ikony postaci na wcześniej odwiedzonych serwerach na liście serwerów. Łatka 16 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono błąd powodujący nieprawidłowe wyświetlanie ikon postaci z modyfikacji, gdy zostaną ujawnione przez kompas bądź ocuvigil. Łatka 19 Sierpnia 2016 * Ocuvigil będzie od teraz ujawniać mgłę minimapy. * Teraz receptura ocuvigil wymaga soczewki księżycowej z fioletowym klejnotem zamiast z żółtym. * Dodano dźwięki FX towarzyszący wkładaniu klejnotów w soczewkę księżycową. * Ulepszono wydajność renderowania minimapy. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący znikanie pozostałości w ruinach gdy zostaną rozbite. Łatka 25 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie impulsy wskaźnika poczytalności czasem nie wywoływały się prawidłowo dla klientów. * Spalone drzewa gałązkowe i ich pnie nie będą wyrzucać patyków poza ekranem. Łatka 26 Sierpnia 2016 * Naprawiono migoczące ikony minimapy na krawędziach ekranu. * Naprawiono błąd ze spalonymi drzewami i pniami które czasem pojawiały się nie prawidłowo u klientów. * Naprawiono błąd z orientacją ogniska teleportacji po postawieniu. 1 Września 2016 -''' '''A Little Fixer Upper Zmiany * Dodano nowe elementy otoczenia zrobione z marmuru i kamienia księżycowego skrywające tajemnice do odkrycia * Dodano nowy magiczny przedmiot, księżycowe berło, leczy można je zdobyć tylko podczas pewnego wydarzenia, zamiast go po prostu stworzyć. * Dodano biurko kartografa, które odblokowuje receptury stacji do tworzenia zwojów swojej mapy którą można udostępnić innym graczom. * Trawiaste gekony mają znowu sposób na znalezienie się w twoim świecie nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zaznaczyłeś tego w ustawieniach generatora. * Zaktualizowano wizualny wygląd wzoru i tekstury dla wszystkich elementów księżycowego kamienia. Poprawki błędów * Zepsute składniki w garnku od teraz będą wypadać blisko niego. Łatka 2 Września 2016 * Naprawiono brakujące animacje podczas rozmowy i wykonywania różnych czynności takich jak przenoszenie ciężkich przedmiotów podczas ujeżdżania bawołów. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany podczas anulowania treści na kierunkowskazie. * Zaktualizowano animacje gwiazdy. * Naprawiono brakujące imiona świniołaków znalezionych blisko księżycowego podestu. * Skamieniałe świniołatki od teraz mają zapamiętane imiona nawet gdy zostaną ożywione. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany przez Stagehands oraz dodano nowe interakcje. * Choroba nie będzie się pojawiać, gdy nie ma gracza w pobliżu. * Naprawiono problem wpływający na niektóre serwery dedykowane w trybie offline. Łatka 6 Września 2016 * Dodano kilka efektów podczas interakcji z marmurowymi rzeźbami. * Naprawiono crash gry spowodowany przez interakcje ze Stagehands. * Naprawiono błąd z odradzaniem się skrzyń w elementach układanki. * Poprawiono rozdzielczość animacji dla gwiazdy. * Poprawiono zdolność podążania za graczem przez chestera nawet gdy kościane oko jest w plecaku. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas rzucania bumerangiem. * Naprawiono błąd podczas którego gracze mogli powtarzać swoje czynności w ciemności. Łatka 8 Września 2016 * Naprawiono kilka błędów z interakcją gigantów względem Stagehands. * Dodano dźwięki podczas interakcji z księżycowym podestem. * Dodano dźwięki podczas interakcji z marmurowymi rzeźbami. * Zaktualizowano ikonę księżycowego podestu. * Zaktualizowano animację muru księżycowego. * Poprawiona zdolność podążania za graczem przez chestera gdy serwer zostanie wyłączony i ponownie włączony. Łatka 14 Września 2016 * Naprawiono błąd powodujący czasem zatrzymywanie się Abigail podczas podążania za graczem. * Naprawiono błąd który sprawiał że marmurowe rzeźby zniszczone przez borsukoniedźwiedzia czasem nie wyrzucały odpowiednich przedmiotów. * Zaktualizowano efekty dźwiękowe dla Stagehands, świateł polarnych i interakcji z księżycowym podestem. 22 Września 2016 - Warts and All Zmiany * Dodano Grzybuchę potwora naczelnego w jaskiniach. * Dodano rzadkie schematy jako łup z Grzybuchy i Muchosmoka. * Dodano możliwość stworzenia stracha na wróble oraz dodano nowy gatunek ptaka. * Lawarwy stworzone przez Muchosmoka po pewnym czasie automatycznie umrą. Poprawki błędów * Abigail nie będzie więcej wpływać na elementy, które są odporne na jej aurę. * Naprawiono błąd, podczas którego gracze czasem byli rozłączani z serwerem gdy w trakcie wchodzenia do lub z jaskiń posiadali zwój mapy. Łatka 23 Września 2016 * Strach na wróble pokazuje się teraz normalnie w menu wytwarzania. * Schemat łuskowego pieca teraz jest odpowiednio wyrzucany z muchosmoka. * Od teraz muchosmok ma szansę na wyrzucenie grzybowej skóry. * Grzybowa lampa jest teraz zasilana przez świecące bulwy, a Światłogrzyb przez świecące bulwy i/lub kolorowe zarodniki. * Naprawiono crash występujący czasem przez wyjście z gry. * Dodano ReleaseID.R02_ANR_WARTSANDALL dla testowania kompatybilności modyfikacji. Łatka 27 Września 2016 * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Grzybucha czasem gdy zasnęła, już nigdy się nie obudziła. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Grzybucha czasem się blokowała, gdy zasnęła rycząc. * Walka z Grzybuchą została odnowiona: ** Usunięto limit 5 minut zanim ona ucieknie z walki. ** Dodano ostrzeżenie o ucieczce kiedy ona straci swą agresje. ** Usunięto 5x wrażliwość, gdy ona się naładuje. ** Zredukowano jej maksymalne życie ok. 5x. ** Zyskuje dodatkowy pancerz gdy się naładuje. * Prototyp Ocuvigil może teraz zostać wytworzony prze presticylindratorze, zamiast przy manipulatorze cienia. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla stracha na wróble, grzybowej lampki i świecącego grzyba. * Zarodniki teraz będą psuć się wolniej gdy są w ekwipunku lub w jakimś magazynie. * Źródła światła teraz będą działać dłużej, gdy są umieszczone wewnątrz grzybowej lampki bądź świecącego grzyba. * Naprawiono crash podczas nawiedzania schematów. * Naprawiono rzadki błąd, podczas którego nagroda z Muchosmoka i Grzybuchy mogła zostać utracona jeśli serwer się wyłączył podczas animacji śmierci. * Guano ptaków i drzewce teraz będą się zapisywać w prawidłowych rozmiarach. Łatka 28 Września 2016 * Łuskowy piec może teraz służyć to gotowania jedzenia. * Mroczne kopie Maxwella teraz będą starać się unikać materiałów wybuchowych. * Grzybucha staje się bardziej odporna na efekt zamrażania i uśpienia, jeśli są one często stosowane w trakcie walki. * Grzybucha będzie coraz częściej używać ataku natarcia, wraz z upływem czasu do końcowej fazy bitwy. * Naprawiono błąd, podczas którego Grzybucha czasem ładowała się ponownie zaraz po skończeniu poprzedniego. Łatka 29 Września 2016 * Poprawione zachowanie namierzania Grzybuchy. * Dodano nowe cytaty dla świń i wielkich królików, gdy panikują lub są nawiedzone. Łatka 3 Października 2016 * Poprawiono zachowanie namierzania przez Grzybuchę małych stworzeń jak np. pszczoła. * Zdrowie Grzybuchy zostało zwiększone do 52500. * Niewielkie przestrajania dla niektórych ze zdolności cooldownów Grzybuchy. * Chmury zarodników blisko Grzybuchy rozproszą się po śmierci, aby zapobiedz gnicia łupu. * Należy pamiętać, że zawartość Nowych Rządów zastanie automatycznie zaimplementowana do istniejących już światów, ale nie możemy zagwarantować, że będzie taka sama jak przy tworzeniu nowego świata. Łatka 3 Października 2016 * Mroczne kopie Maxwella teraz będą starać się unikać materiałów wybuchowych. * Naprawiono błąd z Kapeluszem z piór gdy był używany przez kilku graczy. 13 Października 2016 - Arts and Crafts Zmiany * Dodano księżycowy Dial, które pokazuje aktualną fazę księżyca. * Dodano koło garncarskie, służące do wykonywania różnych przedmiotów artystycznych, których szkice można znaleźć na świecie. * Dodano możliwość hodowania grzybów. * Dodano fragmenty skamieniałości, które można znaleźć w jaskiniach i je odbudować. * Dodano nową muzykę dla Grzybuchy. * Dodano nakładkę UI, gdy gracze są pod wpływem zarodnikowych chmur. * Strzeż się Nowego Księżyca! Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono skalowanie marmurowej statuy wieży. * Naprawiono różne błędy dźwiękowe łuskowego pieca i światłogrzyba. * Naprawiono drobne błędy z animacją emocji gracza. Łatka 14 Października 2016 * Wyposażono istniejące światy z gwarancją, że wszystkie szkice i skamieniałości są dostępne. * Nowe światy gwarantują pojawienie się statuy Maxwella i przynajmniej jednego mechanicznego skoczka. * Abigail nie będzie już się zatrzymywać gdy Wendy otrzyma obrażenia od pogody. * Efekty zbroi z łusek i tulecytowej korony nie będą działać, gdy gracz otrzyma obrażenia w trakcie ujeżdżania. * Dodano więcej twarzy dla przyjaznego stracha na wróble. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas stawiania przyjaznego stracha na wróble. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas stawiania muru. * Naprawiono błąd z grzybowym drzewem które czasem nie ładowały się podczas generowania świata. Łatka 17 Października 2016 * Figury rzeźb mogą być przenoszone do i z jaskiń. Uważaj pod nogi! * Szkice nie będą wypadać z ekwipunku podczas rozłączenia lub przechodzenia do i z jaskiń. * Kłębowiska teraz mają szanse na wyrzucenie Pawn, Queenly i szkice Kingly. * Dodano nową wieżę i skoczka jako przedmioty grobowe. * Szachy z przedmiotów grobowych mogą być sprzedane u króla świń w zamian za szkice. * Pathing Muchosmoka już nie wpływa na mury. * Choroba nie będzie się rozprzestrzeniać się poza ekranem. * Drastycznie zmieniono tempo rozprzestrzeniania się choroby. * Zrebalansowano recepturę i szybkość wzrostu hodowli grzybów. * Naprawiono błąd z interakcją ze skamieniałymi fragmentami. * Ataki robaka głębinowego można teraz zmienić w ustawieniach świata jaskiń. * Naprawiono rzadkie crashe w menu modyfikacji. * Naprawiono crash powodowany przez niektóre mody z włączoną funkcją małych tekstur. * Naprawiono animacje podczas przenoszenia ciężkich obiektów z założonym kapeluszem. Łatka 18 Października 2016 * Szkice szachów i przedmiotów grobowych będą wypadać z grobów i kłębowisk dopiero gdy zostaną pierwotnie zdobyte z naprawionych rzeźb. * Naprawiono cytaty podczas próby uzupełnienia hodowli grzybów. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas przechodzenia do i z jaskiń przenosząc ciężkie przedmioty. Łatka 20 Października 2016 * Halloweenowe noce są nad tobą. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla cienistych mechanicznych. * Bicz nie odgania potworów naczelnych i cienistych mechanicznych. * Naprawiono błąd audio z Muchosmokiem. * Naprawiono kilka przypadków w których Muchosmok zaklinował się podczas tworzenia lawarwy. * Naprawiono kilka błędów podczas zmiany ubrań w szafie. * Naprawiono łup ze spalonych drzew i uli. 21 Października 2016/8 Listopada 2016 - These Halloween Nights Zmiany * Noce Halloween'owe dobiegły końca. Dzięki za grę. * Reszta cukierków i Hallowen'owych przedmiotów pozostanie na świecie, lecz wymienione u króla świń zwrócą jeden samorodek złota, a nie dodatkowe cukierki. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono brakujące animacje gdy Wigrid odmawiała zjedzenia czegoś podczas ujeżdżania. Łatka 21 Października 2016 * Zmieniono recepturę torby na cukierki na 6 ściętych traw. * Zaktualizowano efekty dźwiękowe dla Cienistych Mechanicznych. * Dodano różne słowa podczas przenoszenia ciężkich obiektów. * Naprawiono błąd podążających stworzeń, które nigdy nie przestawały podążać za graczem. * Naprawiono błąd z uszkodzonym zapisem gry gdy gracz podniósł zbyt dużo zwojów. Łatka 26 Października 2016 * Naprawiono crash spowodowany przez spaloną hodowlę grzybów. * Księżycowe Berło teraz ma światło polarne podczas wkładania go do Księżycowego Podestu. 3 Listopada 2016 - Cute Fuzzy Animals Zmiany * Sprawdź skalne legowisko aby zdobyć swojego zwierzaka! * Dodano Pszczelą Królową oraz jej pszczelich strażników. * Dodano płotki i bramki. * Dodano możliwość hodowli marmurowych krzewów. * End Table może być teraz ozdobiony kompozycjami z kwiatów. * Przyjazny strach na wróble może być teraz ubrany. * Ulepszono zasięg działań aby ułatwić ustawianie murów. * Ulepszono namierzanie auto-ataku aby pomóc zredukować przypadkowe wyłączenie namierzania. * Podwojono rzadkość łupu dla schematów świecipeluszy. * Poprawiono optymalizację grzybowych drzew gdy są poza ekranem. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono błąd ze specjalnymi wydarzeniami które generowały się pomimo ustawionej opcji "Wydarzenia" w generatorze świata na Brak. * Naprawiono błąd z bazytoperzami które pojawiały się na chwilę gdy gracz opuścił jaskinie w ciągu dnia. * Naprawiono błąd z ciągłym dźwiękiem utraty życia gdy Wolfgang ma karę zdrowia po wskrzeszeniu. * Naprawiono błąd z Muchosmokiem który czasem blokował się gdy zasnął. Łatka 4 Listopada 2016 * Dodano nową muzykę bitewną dla Pszczelej Królowy. * Kapelusz pszczelarza znów działa na ataki Pszczelej Królowy. * Zwiększono trwałość kapelusza pszczelarza. * Zredukowano zasięg ataku pszczół i komarów. * Dopasowano wartości żywnościowe dla mleczka pszczelego. * Jedzenie dużej ilości żelków będzie przedłużać czas efektu z malejącymi przychodami. * Żelki nie psują się. * Ikony żywności które nigdy się nie psują (tak jak cukierki), teraz zawszę będą mieć pełne zielone tło. * Informacja dla Moderów: Składniki teraz obsługują jedzenie które nie gnije (Ustaw gnicie jedzenie na zero) * Opalowe berło umieszczone w księżycowym podeście teraz poprawnie generuję aurę poczytalności. * Niszcząc młotkiem drewnianą bramkę teraz otrzymasz poprawne materiały. * Zwiększono priorytet i zmniejszono zasięg próby otwarcia bramki za pomocą Spacji. * Naprawiono cytaty z zamykaniem bramki. * Naprawiono problemy z namierzeniem używając kontrolera. * Naprawiono crash podczas gdy czasem gracz zginie ze wciąż aktywną umiejętnością Jellybean. * Naprawiono crash podczas dekorowania End Table mniejszą świetlistą jagodą. Łatka 8 Listopada 2016 * Usunięto zielone tło w ekwipunku dla niektórej niegnijącej żywności. * Dodano dźwięki dla Broodling'a i Glomglom'a. * Zredukowano koszt receptury dla drewnianej bramki. * Zredukowano długość rośnięcia marmurowego krzewu. * Rozstrojono Królową Pszczół i Zniewolone Pszczoły. * Kapelusz Pszczelarza teraz zapewnia mniejszą ochronę przed Zniewolonymi Pszczołami. * Zredukowano efekt żelków, które teraz się nie nakładają. * Dodano animacje pokazujące różne stany Gigantycznego Ula. Łatka 10 Listopada 2016 * Zwiększono zdrowie Królowej Pszczół i ilość zniewolonych pszczół. * Królowa Pszczół zostawia lepki ślad miodu, który spowalnia poruszania się. * Zaktualizowano dźwięki Eweleta. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie zarodnikowe grzyby mogły błędnie rosnąć podczas gdy Grzybucha nacierała. * Naprawiono crash, powodowany czasem przez reset Muchosmoka. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie można było użyć akcji "Ulecz" na płotkach. Łatka 10 Listopada 2016 * Efekt świetlistej jagody teraz zachowuje się poprawnie na pupilach. * Zaktualizowano drewniane bramki, które zmienią się w podwójną bramkę, gdy są obok siebie. * Zaktualizowano dźwięki Varlinga. * Dodano efekty dźwiękowe dla lepkiego śladu miodu pozostawionego przez Królową Pszczół. * Ulepszono zachowanie Królowej Pszczół jakim jest namierzenie. * Dodano id wydawania moda: R04_ANR_CUTEFUZZYANIMALS Łatka 14 Listopada 2016 * Naprawiono błąd z orientacją drewnianych bramek gdy są ustawione obok siebie. * Teraz drewniane bramki położone obok siebie będą razem się otwierać. * Pupile teraz będą w późniejszym czasie mniej wymagające gdy są często karmione. * Pupile teraz będą wychodzić poza swoją przestrzeń aby przystosować się do swoich słodkich animacji kiedy są w bezruchu. * Ulepszono logikę namierzania Królowej Pszczół. * Królowa Pszczół ma teraz aurę zdrowia psychicznego gdy wydaje rozkazy zniewolonym pszczołą. * Naprawiono błąd z Muchosmokiem blokującym się podczas nabierania lawy do stworzenia lawarwy. * Naprawiono błąd z ikoną Grzybuchy która blisko Ocuvigila nie aktualizowała się poprawnie. * Naprawiono efekty pojawiania się dla latających pupili. * Naprawiono błąd animacji trzymania dyni podczas wycieńczenia. * Naprawiono błąd ze spaloną kostką soli. Łatka 15 Listopada 2016 * Ulepszono dostosowanie się drewnianych bramek względem płotków i murów. * Naprawiono błąd z rotacją dla klienta która nie działała poprawnie gdy drewniana bramka została postawiono. * Naprawiono błąd ze spalonym End Table który wciąż mógł być dekorowany. * Naprawiono błąd z zapętlającą się animacją Kittycoona. * Naprawiono błąd z dźwiękami Varglinga które ciągle były słyszalne gdy wartość dźwięku była ustawiona na 0. Łatka 18 Listopada 2016 * Naprawiono błąd z orientacją drewnianych bramek gdy były ustawione za pomocą kontrolera. * Ulepszono logikę umieszczania drewnianych bramek i płotów. * Pupile nie będą już blokować podczas budowania i ustawiania. * Możliwość ustawiania na ziemi będzie teraz ukryta gdy akcja nie będzie dostępna (Na przykład, przełączenie na akcje reperowania podczas budowy murów.) * Promień strażaka teraz będzie widoczny dla innych graczy, gdy ci będą ustawiać inne struktury lub rośliny. * Naprawiono błąd z animacją mimiki Wesa podczas ujeżdżania bawołów. * Naprawiono błąd z animacją stracha na wróble gdy miał założone długie rękawiczki. * Zwiększono szanse na zdobycie schematu światłogrzybu do 33%. * Ulepszono zachowanie namierzania u Muchosmoka. * Notka dla graczy używających modyfikacji Geometric Placement: Jeśli masz problemy podczas ustawiania podwójnych drewnianych bramek, przytrzymaj Ctrl aby użyć naszego systemu ustawiania. Łatka 21 Listopada 2016 * Naprawiono błąd z wyschniętymi kwiatami na End Table które nie zapisywały się poprawnie. * Naprawiono brakującą animację śniegu dla hodowli grzybów. * Grzybucha nie będzie więcej namierzać Hutcha gdy postać będzie martwa. * Zwiększono zasięg strażaka, znacznik zasięgu będzie widoczny podczas stawiania innych struktur lub roślin. 24 Listopada 2016 - Herd Mentality Zmiany * Stwórz małe znaki i narysuj na nich wizerunek pobliskiego obiektu za pomocą pióra atramentowego. * Organizuj, pakuj lub zachowaj swoje zapasy dzięki wytwarzanym Bundling Wraps. * Dodano nowe zachowania i interakcje z pupilami. * Miej oczy otwarte na nowe sezonowe stado bezocznych jeleni. * Królowa pszczół teraz upuszcza Imponujący Kapelusz. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono błąd z dziobem terroru który mógł być uderzony ponownie po tym jak teleportował się daleko. Łatka 25 Listopada 2016 * Dodano cytaty badające dla małych tabliczek, pakunków, papieru pakowego, papieru woskowanego, wosku, ślepych jeleni i pszczelej korony. * Naprawiono błąd "Mała tabliczka, tabliczka, tabliczka, tabliczka... itd." * Zgrupowane owady teraz będą poprawnie wypadać po otworzeniu pakunku. * Jelenie teraz odradzają się w lasach liściastych bądź na biomie mozaikowym. * Naprawiono pierwszorzędną kontrolę akcji pupili. Łatka 28 Listopada 2016 * Naprawiono problem z animacją sortowania małych tabliczek i skrzyń z łupami. * Naprawiono crash z niektórymi modyfikacjami z przestarzałym już MakeDragonflyBait (Nie jest już używane w DST). * Dopasowano strojenie cech pupili. * Zepsute jedzenie i jedzenie z garnka teraz będzie oddziaływać na cechy pupili podczas karmienia. Łatka 29 Listopada 2016 * Naprawiono crash podczas odłączenia gracza od serwera gdy pupile wchodzą w interakcje między sobą. * Mroczne kopie Maxwella nie będą już ścinać grzyba Grzybuchy gdy ta jest schowana pod ziemią. * Zredukowano ilość trawiastych gekonów odradzających się z sadzonki trawy. * Naprawiono i zoptymalizowano sieciowe połączenie koszmarnego światła i szczelin. * Drobna optymalizacja inteligencji dla niektórych stworzeń. * Naprawiono błąd z lodem i lodowcem które nie topniały w pobliżu ognia. 8 Grudnia 2016/15 Grudnia 2016 - Winter's Feast Zmiany * Spotkaj nowe majestatyczne pojawiające się sezonowo stada jeleni. * Dziel się prezentami z przyjaciółmi, owijając przedmioty w fantastyczny papier ozdobny. * Stwórz swoją własną świąteczną donice, aby wyhodować i ozdobić choinkę. * Przetestuj swoją świąteczną odwagę przeciwko Klaus'owi i jego sługusom dla rzadkich i cennych łupów. * Oraz wiele więcej sekretów do odkrycia! Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono błąd z niepoprawnym rozmiarem stosów, które czasem pokazywały się podczas łupu ze stosów motyli bądź pszczół. * Bawoły nie tracą już udomowienia gdy śpią. * Kostka soli nie jest już zużywana przez zwierzęta które śpią lub są zamrożone. * Zwiększono zasięg używania kostki soli poza ekranem. * Zredukowano ilość zużywającego się paliwa u obiektów takich jak pochodnia czy zapalniczka gdy są włączone, teraz skalowanie jest w zależności od ich rzeczywistego tempa zużywania paliwa. * Używanie płomiennego berła aby spali nie-bojowe byty nie wywołuje już bitewnej muzyki. * Naprawiono błąd z zapisywaniem/wczytywaniem z wybuchowymi obiektami, które pierw zostały umieszczone w ogniu, a następnie spalone. Łatka 9 Grudnia 2016 * Zaktualizowano dźwięki dla Klaus'a. * Plecaki i choinka teraz mogą być otwarte w tym samym czasie. * Lampki choinkowe teraz mogą zabarwiać (ale nie mrugać) światłogrzyby. * Naprawiono problemy z zapisywaniem/wczytywaniem z lampkami przyczepionymi na choince. * Naprawiono błąd z świąteczną donicą, która stawała się niewidzialna gdy została spalona. * Naprawiono błąd z atakami Grzybuchy, które czasem nie zadawały obrażeń drzewcą. * Naprawiono błąd ze światłem polarnym które nie znikało z zniszczonego księżycowego podestu. * Naprawiono błąd animacji z niektórymi pochodniami i efektami cząsteczek latem. * Naprawiono błąd animacji kiedy Wendy próbowała zjeść keks z owocami. * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdy gracze używali amuletu wskrzeszenia aby się odrodzić. * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdy gracze otrzymywali obrażenia od ciemności. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas używania ślimaczej zbroi podczas noszenia nakrycia głowy. * Dla moderów: sylwetki z ANR zostały przeniesione do swoich osobnych tekstur. Łatka 10 grudnia 2016 * Światła choinkowe teraz działają dłużej i tylko w tedy gdy są w użytku (np. umieszczone na choince lub położone na ziemi). * Zredukowane szanse na łup schematów z worka Klaus'a. * Naprawiono błąd z opcją Zasadź, która wciąż się wyświetlała na spalonej świątecznej donicy. * Naprawiono błąd z chlewami blisko księżycowego podestu, które czasem zostawały opuszczone na zawsze. * Ognisko teleportacji teraz poprawnie zachowuje kierunek. Łatka 13 Grudnia 2016 * Receptura świątecznej donicy teraz znajduje się w zakładce struktury, obok receptury doniczkowej paproci. * Jelenie pojawią się pierwszego dnia, jeśli zima jest ustawiona jako startowa pora roku. * Naprawiono crash z niepoprawnym odradzaniem się Klaus'a. * Naprawiono duplikującą się animację ogona podczas przenoszenia ciężkich obiektów. * Naprawiono błąd animacji kiedy Wendy próbowała zjeść keks z owocami. * Naprawiono błąd animacji podczas uderzania młotkiem garnka, na którym znajduje się jedzenie. * Naprawiono błąd gdzie gracze byli niezdolni do użycia młotka na gigantycznym ulu gdy używali kontrolera. Łatka 16 Grudnia 2016 * Książka "Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa" teraz wpływa również na choinkę. * Mroczne kopie Maxwella nie będą już ścinać choinki. * Zwiększono zasięg w którym kostka soli może być ponownie użyta przez stworzenia które użyły ostatnio jeden raz. * Naprawiono błąd z nieudanym oswajaniem bawołów które prowadziło do dzikości zwierzęcia gdy zostało zaatakowane przez graczy. * Naprawiono błąd z oswajaniem małych bawołów które nie traciły swojej aury poczytalności gdy stawały się dzikie. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie gracze stawali się permanentnie zwęgleni po spaleniu się do śmierci więcej niż jeden raz. * Naprawiono błąd z pająkami które mogły zasnąć podczas zamrożenia. Łatka 19 Grudnia 2016 * Dodano brakujące przedmioty ubrań. * Naprawiono błąd z jeleniami Klaus'a które czasem odradzały się na morzu. * Naprawiono niejasną podpowiedź na kontrolerze akcja Ogolić była namierzana stworzenia kontra gracz. Łatka 21 Grudnia 2016 * Naprawiono błąd z możliwością ataku podczas gdy gracz przenosił ciężkie przedmioty. * Naprawiono błąd interfejsu gdzie niektóre przyciski mogły powili się rozjeżdżać gdy puścisz kursor mysz. * Ulepszono obsługę błędów dla wezwania RPC z błędnymi parametrami. Łatka 5 Stycznia 2017 * Zimowa uczta dobiegła końca. Dzięki za grę! * Istniejące ozdoby i inne przedmioty pozostaną na świecie dopóki świat się zregeneruje. * Wór Klausa teraz pojawia się tylko w trakcie zimy. 12 Stycznia 2017/ 19 Stycznia 2017 - Year of the Gobbler Zmiany * Ulepszono UI czcionek, teraz zawierają zestaw łacińskich znaków dla modów tłumaczących. * Gobblerów pojawia się więcej niż normalnie! * Zbuduj Kaplice, aby udobruchać Gobblera i zebrać Czerwone woreczki z nich. * Składaj dary w Kaplicy Gobblera i zbierz unikatowe przedmioty, takie jak Czerwone petardy, Czerwony lampion i więcej... * Psy gończe mogą zostać łatwo zaskoczone dźwiękiem petard. * Wykonaj poprawnie Taniec Szczęśliwej Bestii z przyjaciółmi aby zyskać niewielki bonus do poczytalności. * Adoptuj słodkiego, małego Gibleta z Kamiennego legowiska. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono crash z podpalaniem petard blisko Niebieskich Psów Gończych. Łatka 13 Stycznia 2017 * Zredukowano zasięg światła i czas działania Czerwonego lampionu. * Ulepszono wykrywanie bonusy zdrowia psychicznego podczas wykonywania tańca Szczęśliwej Bestii w więcej niż trzy osoby. * Naprawiono głośność muzyki w menu głównym. * Naprawiono niektóre dźwięki Eweleta, które nie były zależne od ustawień głośności. * Naprawiono błąd z płomieniami pochodni, które były ciągle widzialne nawet gdy pochodnia została schowane podczas niektórych animacji gracza. Łatka 16 Stycznia 2017 * Dodano nowe efekty dźwiękowe dla Kaplicy Gobblera. * Zredukowano zużywanie się paliwa Czerwonego lampionu w trakcie deszczu. * Naprawiono błąd z petardami, które ciągle mogły być podniesione po zapaleniu ich. * Naprawiono błąd z warstwami animacji, gdy wykonywało się niektóre akcje podczas noszenia latarni i plecaka. Łatka 26 Stycznia 2017 * Śluzowca i Varg teraz mają prawidłowe szanse na odrodzenie się na końcu tropu. 2 Lutego 2017 - Against the Grain Zmiany * Szukaj pustyni dla nowych niespodzianek ukrytych w burzy piaskowej podczas trwania lata. * Zapłać haracz Mrówkolwowi, aby zapobiec trzęsieniom ziemi na powierzchni i Cave-Ins pod ziemią, oraz zdobyć inne nagrody. * Dodano Pustynne Google, musisz je posiadać żeby chodzić w burzy piaskowej. * Dodano Leniwego Dezertera, magiczne urządzenie teleportujące graczy do innych. * Dodano emocje /sit i /squat. Łatka 3 Lutego 2017 * Naprawiono crash ze starymi zapadliskami, powodowany przez Mrówkolwa. * Naprawiono brakujące animacje wściekłego Mrówkolwa. * Naprawiono błąd animacji z zamarzaniem graczy, nosząc cylinder. * Naprawiono błąd z wyczerpaną czerwoną latarnią, która nie wyłączała się po restarcie serwera. * Naprawiono rzadki błąd połączenia z ikonami minimapy. * Księżycowa fontanna posiada teraz globalną ikonę na minimapie, tak jak inne przedmioty wytwarzane z księżycowej soczewki. * Ulepszono najeżdżanie myszką na obiekty znajdujące się na ziemi. Łatka 4 Lutego 2017 * Woodie nie będzie się już blokować przy 0% bobrowości gdy umrze z głodu będąc bobrem. * Naprawiono powiadomienia o śmierci przez trzęsienie ziemi. * Naprawiono crash podczas gry z niektórymi modami. * Dodano ReleaseID.R06_ANR_AGAINSTTHEGRAIN dla testowania kompatybilności modów. Łatka 7 Lutego 2017 * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdy ślepe jelenie biegły wprost na stare drzewa ze swoim porożem. * Naprawiono crash występujący czasem gdy bazytoperze uciekali światłem w jaskini. * Mrókolew i nowa oaza zostaną automatycznie dodane do istniejących światów. ** Jeśli twój świat posiadał jedną pustynię: ** Oaza i Mrówkolew utworzą się w bezpiecznym miejscu na tej pustyni, bez nakładania się na arenę Muchosmoka. Burza piaskowa w trakcie lata będzie obejmować całą pustynię, łącznie z areną Muchosmoka. ** Jeśli twój świat posiadał dwie pustynie: ** Oaza i Mrówkolew utworzą się na tej bez Muchosmoka. Stawy na pustyni zamienią się w pustynne jezioro, a burza piaskowa podczas lata będzie tylko na tej pustyni. * Proszę pamiętać, że najlepiej jest wygenerować nowy świat do poprawnego odrodzenia się nowego biomu pustyni z alternatywnymi kaktusami, kozami woltowymi, itp. Łatka 9 Lutego 2017 * Pełnia księżyca teraz rozpoczyna i kończy się poprawnie w trybie Zgaszone Światła. * Naprawiono błąd gdzie czasem amulet wskrzeszenia nie znikał gdy gracz rozłączył się z gry w trakcie wskrzeszenia. * Naprawiono błąd nakładającej się animacji gdy Wolfgang zmieniał swą siłę podczas ujeżdżania. 14 Lutego 2017 - Valentine's Day Zmiany * Serce Cheruba i emocja /swoon dodano jako przedmioty Lojalne. * Komenda /eyerub działa teraz jak emocja /sleep. * Ulepszono wsparcie dla kontrolera dla wymiany prezentów w menu głównym. * Ulepszono najeżdżanie myszką na obiekty znajdujące się na ziemi. Poprawki błędów * Małe lodowce nie będą już się pojawiać blisko ogniska, obudowanego ogniska i łuskowego pieca. * Woodie nie będzie się już blokować przy 0% bobrowości gdy umrze z głodu będąc bobrem. * Pełnia księżyca teraz rozpoczyna i kończy się poprawnie w trybie Zgaszone Światła. * Księżycowa fontanna posiada teraz globalną ikonę na minimapie, tak jak inne przedmioty wytwarzane z księżycowej soczewki. * Naprawiono rzadki błąd połączenia z ikonami minimapy. * Naprawiono błąd z wyczerpaną czerwoną latarnią, która nie wyłączała się po restarcie serwera. * Naprawiono błąd gdzie czasem amulet wskrzeszenia nie znikał gdy gracz rozłączył się z gry w trakcie wskrzeszenia. * Naprawiono crash występujący czasem gdy bazytoperze uciekali światłem w jaskini. * Naprawiono błąd nakładającej się animacji gdy Wolfgang zmieniał swą siłę podczas ujeżdżania. * Naprawiono błąd animacji z zamarzaniem graczy, nosząc cylinder. * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdy ślepe jelenie biegły wprost na stare drzewa ze swoim porożem. * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdzie czasem świerki i drzewa liściaste paliły się po za ekranem. Łatka 16 Lutego 2017 * Naprawiono błąd gdy próbowało się podnieść serce Cheruba używając kontrolera. * Naprawiono błąd z obliczaniem naładowania u WX-78. 23 Lutego 2017 - Heart of the Ruins Zmiany * Dodano Przedsionek głęboko w ruinach. Strefa jest ciągle w trakcie tworzenia, lecz śmiało zacznijcie ją odkrywać. * Zdobiona skrzynia i duża zdobiona skrzynia nie mogą już zostać zniszczone. * Stary szkielet może zostać wskrzeszony w jaskiniach, wywołując standardową walkę bez żadnych specjalnych łupów. To ewentualnie stanie się częścią czegoś większego, co obejmuje więcej form, które zostanie dodane w następnych tygodniach * Mrówkolew teraz przyjmuje rzeźbiony kamień i termiczny kamień. Upewnij się, że nie są zbyt zimne lub gorące, chyba że szukasz walki. Modernizacja * Aby poprawni dodać strefę przedsionka na istniejącym już świecie, świat musi być zapisany i przeładowany ponownie po modernizacji. Najłatwiej jest wrócić do menu głównego i przeładować świat jeden raz. (Dla dedykowanych serwerów użyj c_save() aby zapisać ręcznie i zresetuj serwer.) * Jeśli wszystkie zdobione skrzynie zostały zniszczone, modernizacja ich nie przywróci. * Ruiny można ewentualnie zregenerować, ale na razie zaprosiliśmy adminów do testowanie tej podstawowej funkcji przy użyciu komendy: ** Użyj "c_resetruins()" będąc w jaskini. ** Uszkodzone skoczki, groty małp, ślizgacze, robaki oraz antyczny strażnik odrodzą się gdy ruiny zostaną zresetowane. ** Zdobione skrzynie zresetują swój łup. ** Duża zdobiona skrzynia zostanie zastąpiona przez antycznego strażnika. Bądź pewny, że nie przegapiłeś żadnych kroków. Poprawki błędów * Generator jaskiń teraz gwarantuje pojawienie się Antycznego Strażnika. * Generator świata teraz gwarantuje pojawienie się Króla Świń. * Muzyka w ruinach! Łatka 24 Lutego 2017 * Antyczny Klucz został dodany jak łup z dużej zdobionej skrzyni. * Wskrzeszenie starego szkieleta teraz kosztuje mało poczytalności. * Dodano jeden wariant więcej dla niepoprawnego odtworzenia starego szkieleta. (Szansa na poprawną rekonstrukcje jest wciąż taka sama.) * Dzikie płomyki nie będą dłużej oddziaływać gdy ziemia jest ciągle mokra i suszy się po deszczu. * Naprawiono crash podczas wywoływania walki z Mrówkolwem na serwerze na Linuxie. * Naprawiono crash ładowania świata ze spaloną zdobioną skrzynią lub dużą zdobioną skrzynią. * Naprawiono błąd pozwalający ci na włożenia jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu do Antycznej Bramy. * Naprawiono błąd z nadmiarem uszkodzonych skoczków podczas modernizacji. * Naprawiono błąd z kodem regeneracji ruin który aktywował się za każdym razem gdy świat był ładowany. * Naprawiono z natychmiastowym odrodzeniem się Mięsistej bulwy gdy zastała zaatakowana od razu po posadzeniu. Łatka 27 Lutego 2017 * Naprawiono błąd z liśćmi drzewa liściastego, które pojawiały się w złe pory roku. * Dodano cytaty podpowiadające o używaniu przedsionka ciemności na niepoprawnie złożonym starym szkielecie którego nie można ożywić. * Naprawiono błąd z zasięgiem strażaka blokowanego przez kursor myszy. Łatka 28 Lutego 2017 * Monstrualna macka nie będzie się natychmiastowo odradzać po wyskoczeniu na drugą stronę szczeliny. * Antyczne stacje pseudonauki które zostały zniszczone, zostaną przywrócone w trakcie regeneracji ruin (Obecnie uruchamiając c_resetruins()). * Naprawiono błąd z latarniami podniesionymi przez kursor myszy, nie wyłączały się gdy inny przedmiot był włożony w slot ręki. * Naprawiono błąd z ptaki w klatkach, które nigdy nie zasypiały. * Naprawiono błąd nakładającej się animacji włosów podczas noszenia ciężkich przedmiotów. Łatka 3 Marca 2017 * Stary szkielet teraz może zostać ożywiony na powierzchni w trakcie nocy. * Koszmarne światło znajdujące się w Atrium zostało zastąpione Antycznym Obeliskiem. * Trzęsienia ziemi spowodowane przez Mrówkolwa, teraz będą się samoczynnie naprawiać, nawet gdy będą po za ekranem gracza. * Niewielkie zredukowanie kolizji z szafą i mięsną bulwą. * Roztopione małe lodowce teraz będą się suszyć podczas lata lub blisko ogniska. * Naprawiono błąd z pingwinami, które przestawały się odradzać po pierwszym roku. * Naprawiono błąd z jeleniami Klausa, które czasem odradzały się na morzu. * Naprawiono błąd z możliwością zablokowania się gracza w monstrualnej macce, w trakcie wskakiwania do szczeliny natychmiastowo po innym graczu. Łatka 9 Marca 2017 * Małe lodowce ustawione w trakcie generowania świata nie są już stale roztopione. * Mandragory teraz mają szanse jako łup z woru Klausa. * Papier pakowy jest teraz do odkrycia przy pomocy schematów, które są łupem z Królowej Pszczół (również z wora Klausa). Gracze którzy mają wynaleziony prototyp papieru pakowego na istniejącym świecie, nie muszą ponownie go odkrywać. * Bawoły nie będą już oddalać się od ciebie gdy ty będziesz próbował przenieść ciężkie obiekty z ich pomocą. * Naprawiono błąd z antyczną stacją pseudonauki która czasem odradzała się niepoprawnie w trakcie regeneracji ruin (obecnie uruchamiając c_resetruins()). * Optymalizacja cząsteczek i efektów dźwiękowych dla przedmiotów takich jak pochodnie. Łatka 13 Marca 2017 * Dziury w ziemi pojawiają się na istniejących światach (Należy pamiętać że mogą się pojawić tylko w ruinach, nie w atrium, na istniejących światach) * Naprawiono crash czasem występujący przy używaniu Leniwego Dezertera. Łatka 22 Marca 2017 * Stary szkielet może zostać ożywiony blisko antycznych wrót w atrium, rozpoczynając walkę z bossem. (Należy zapamiętać, że obecna lista łupów jest tylko tymczasowa i zostanie uzupełniona w następnej aktualizacji) * Kwiaty posadzone przez gracza nie będą już odrastać po podniesieniu. * Naprawiono błąd ze spalonymi kwiatami, które nie odrastały ponownie. * Naprawiono błąd z klawiszami ustawiania płotów. * Naprawiono błąd z Mrówkolwem który mógł odrodzić się tego samego lata gdy został zabity podczas deszczu. * Optymalizacja fizyki dla postawionych już struktur. Łatka 23 Marca 2017 * Naprawiono błąd z antycznym fuelweaverem, który nie mógł być ożywiony we wcześniej zmodernizowanym atrium. * Naprawiono błąd animacji gdy gracz był kontrolowany przez antycznego fuelweavera. * Naprawiono błędy animacji gdy bóbr był w trakcie walki z ożywionym szkieletem lub Antycznym fuelweaverem. * Dopasowano pozycje antycznych wrót i filarów w atrium. * Ruchome kolce w atrium nie mogą być już nawiedzone. * Dodano nowe cytaty uruchamiane podczas walki z antycznym fuelweaverem. Łatka 24 Marca 2017 * Antyczny fuelweaver teraz łupi zbroję z kości. * Zatrute kanarki nie będą dłużej wchodzić w interakcje z klatką dla ptaków i stawać się niewidzialne. * Zarodnikowe chmury nie będą już dłużej głodzić pupili. * Schematy mogą być odczytane podczas ujeżdżania. * Naprawiono błąd animacji z używaniem berła podczas ujeżdżania. * Naprawiono crash, który czasem występował gdy gracz wyszedł z gry w trakcie ataku psów gończych. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował nieprawidłowe wyświetlanie się skórki pochodni. Łatka 27 Marca 2017 * Zaktualizowano sekwencje śmierci antycznego fuelweavera, nie zatrzymując kamery gracza. * Polepszono antycznego fuelweavera i naprawiono problemy z umiejętnościami, które nie znikały nawet po osłabieniu. * Pomieszczenie atrium nie może być dłużej modyfikowane. Łatka 28 Marca 2017 * Antyczne statuy i zepsuci mechaniczni teraz są częścią regeneracji ruin. (INFORMACJA: Modernizacja tej regeneracji może być użyta tylko na obiektach które ciągle istnieją w twoim świecie.) * Ulepszono blokowanie kamery podczas sekwencji śmierci Antycznego fuelweavera. * Halucynacje nie mogą wejść do pomieszczenia atrium gdy kamera jest zablokowana lub antyczne wrota są niestabilne. * Zwiększono szansę na poprawną konstrukcje ze skamielin. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie auto atak nie namierzał świniołaków od księżycowego podestu. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie cieniste figury szachowe czasem miały dłuższe opóźnienie przed transformacją. Łatka 29 Marca 2017 * Duża zdobiona skrzynia teraz gwarantuje, że będzie zawierać więcej przedmiotów niż tylko antyczny klucz. * Ulepszono ostrzeżenia przed trzęsieniami ziemi Mrówkolwa. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie psy gończe czasem nie odradzały się gdy gracz stał blisko granicy świata. Łatka 30 Marca 2017 * Duże zdobione skrzynie teraz mają troszkę więcej łupu * Efekt tarczy zbroi z kości teraz działa również na obrażenia od wybuchu. * Slurtle i snurtle nie będą już zjadać klejnotów blisko jaskiniowych dołów. * Naprawiono kilka problemów z namierzaniem myszką obiektów w atrium. * Naprawiono problemy z namierzaniem myszką koszmarnego światła i szczelin. Łatka 31 Marca 2017 * Fragmenty skamielin leżące na ziemi, nie mogą już zostać zniszczone przez trzęsienie ziemi. * Płomienne berło i lodowe berło mogą zostać użyte podczas ujeżdżania. * Gracz ma teraz odpowiednią animacje podczas ujeżdżania i używania zaklęć. * Naprawiono łup dla różnych struktur zdekonstruktowanych lub zniszczonych młotkiem. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie duchy mogły dalej zadawać obrażenia po śmierci. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie nakładki poczytalności czasem nie pokazywały się poprawnie gdy gracz zalogował się z niską poczytalnością. * Naprawiono błąd z muchosmokiem który czasem nie resetował się gdy gracz oddalił się zbyt daleko. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie myszołów i inne latające stworzenia czasami blokowały się w powietrzu. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie Lucy nie była zapamiętywana, czy jest siekierą, czy złotą siekierą po wyłączeniu serwera. * Naprawiono crash gdy wielu graczy chciało skorzystać z leniwego dezertera w tym samym czasie. Łatka 3 Kwietnia 2017 * Ożywiony szkielet nie będzie już robić dużych przerw w trakcie podążania za kadzidłem. * Ożywiony szkielet teraz będzie automatycznie atakować pająki w jaskiniach. * Ożywiony szkielet nie będzie już atakować statycznych obiektów takich jak pozostałości, mury, kopce slurtli, itp. (chyba, że prowokacja, np. atak tulecytowego strażnika) * Uszkodzona tulecytowa korona teraz będzie automatycznie zakładana nawet jeśli jest używana tarcza. * Emocja /yawn i /sleepy teraz mogą być użyte podczas ujeżdżania. * Kwiaty utworzone przez pszczoły zostały wyłączone z odrastania roślin aby zredukować ładowanie się serwera. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie giganty nie niszczyły poprawnie małych lodowców. * Naprawiono błąd z pingwinami, które nie reagowały poprawnie na obrażenia zadane wybuchowymi strzałkami. * Naprawiono błąd z muzyką ruin, która nie zmieniała się na muzykę jaskiń po opuszczeniu ruin. * Naprawiono błąd z liściastymi drzewcami, które nie wracały do walki będąc po za ekranem. * Naprawiono crash czasem występujący gdy liściasty drzewiec był po za ekranem. Łatka 4 Kwietnia 2017 * Nieotworzone pakunki teraz będą sprawdzać podłoże zanim wyrzucą przedmioty. * Naprawiono błąd z przywoływaniem przez królową pszczół więcej pszczół wojowniczek niż zwykle gdy gracz zbyt daleko się oddalił. * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie uderzanie młotkiem antycznej stacji pseudonauki czasami nie odradzała się. Łatka 5 Kwietnia 2017 * Naprawiono błąd, gdzie gnój rzucony przez małpę jaskiniową nie trafiał w wyznaczone miejsce. * Ulepszony wymiary dla animacji ożywionego szkieleta. Łatka 5 Kwietnia 2017 * Naprawiony crash czasem występujący podczas dodawania elementów z Nowych rządów do istniejących światów. * Wielkie króliki już nie będą używać specjalnych animacji beardlordów, gdy wszyscy gracze nie widzą beardlordów. Łatka 10 Kwietnia 2017 * Beta Nowe Rządy nie jest już dostępna. Ciekawostki *Nazwa została przemianowana z "Przez Epoki" (ang. Through the Ages) Galeria Nowe Rządy East of West Base is Best plakat.png|Plakat aktualizacji "East or West, Base is Best" DSTupdate fixerupper.png|Plakat aktualizacji "A Little Fixer Upper" DSTupdate wartsandall sm.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Warts and All" DSTupdate artsandcrafts.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Arts and Crafts" Hallowed nights.png|Komiks z aktualizacji "These Halloween Nights" DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Cute Fuzzy Animals" DSTupdate_herdmentality_sm.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Herd Mentality" Christmasbetapromo large.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Winter's Feast" Carol forum.png|Kolęda z aktualizacji "Winter's Feast" CNY2017 promo small.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Year of the Gobbler" DSTupdate againstthegrain.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Against the Grain" Valentines2017 1.png|Plakat Aktualizacji "Valentine's Day" DSTupdate heartoftheruins.png|Plakat aktualizacji "Heart of the Ruins" Grzybucha (DST).png|Grzybucha z trzeciej aktualizacji FigurySzachowe.png|Figury Szachowe z czwartej aktualizacji Renifery.png|Jelenie z szóstej aktualizacji Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Don't Starve Razem Kategoria:Nowe Rządy